Sunset Magic
by Sakura2000142
Summary: Two years after the defeating of Xemnas, Namine now lives on the Destiny Islands. What happens when she visits Roxas in Twilight Town? And will Riku's jealousy hurt their relationship? Major Love Triangle! Expect more Namixas than Namiku. R&R pls? UPDATED
1. The Meeting

_**"No, just see you later…!"**_

Namine was sitting by her pale white windowsill, looking over the Destiny Island's beach. Her blond hair flowing in the wind, the sound of lapping waves echoing inside her room. She sighed, and closed her eyes. A small smile spread across her face. She looked back down at her maroon-coloured drawing book, a yellow crayon in her palm. She laid it down, and walked over to her pale white bed, decorated with a few pink, yellow, and light blue embroidered stripes. She plopped down on it, and took a deep breath. The salty air from outside her window filled her nose with a ticklish feeling. Suddenly, a voice called her name from outside.

"NAMINE!!" Kairi called. Namine jumped off the bed, and ran over to the window.

"Hey! What are you doing down there?" Namine called back.

"Well, the Gummy Ship dropped by… Let's go for a trip to Twilight Town!"

"Kairi, I have homework to do!!"

"Yeah, right! I'm in your class, Nami. Don't try to fool me!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a second…" Namine sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was waste her time in a Gummy Ship for an hour! It was two years after she put Sora's memories back together in Twilight Town. All the events that occurred… meeting **him**… DiZ… and Riku. Actually, Riku called himself "Xemnas" this time. All the time that she spent with him… How touched she felt when she found out that he wanted to protect HER. But, was it really her that he wanted to protect? She replaced herself with Kairi, after all. And all because of jealousy… Why should she be jealous? Namine laughed at herself after all those sudden thoughts, threw off her school uniform, pulled on a pale white shirt with a short black-and-white miniskirt, and walked downstairs.

**Namine POV **

As I walked downstairs, I wondered what I would encounter in Twilight Town. This time, it was the REAL version of the town this time, not run by DiZ. Him… Did you know, he explained all of it to his friends Hayner Pence and Olette? It was quite funny, when he wrote to all of us on Destiny Island! If you're every wondering how this happened, Kairi and Sora decided to release their nobodies, their other souls, and let them roam the world freely. Since I was free from someone's grasp, I decided to come back here, to live my life as a… Destiny Islander, I guess! It's a relaxing place, really warm and comfy. I live by myself, by the beach, in a small white cottage. But going back to Twilight Town… I don't know how that will feel… I just hope that I can take it in…

**End of POV **

"This is kind of… uncomfortable!" Kairi muffled through the squished area in the Gummy Ship.

"Sora, I'm gonna get you!" Riku cried, his cheek pressed against the glass wall of the small ship.

"Sorry!!" Sora called back to his friends. As Namine turned to look at Riku, she saw he was already staring at her, and he was blushing. As he turned away quickly, his light-grey hair brushing across her cheek, Namine felt her face turn warm. She turned away, and felt her cheeks, looking down at her skirt. Dozens of her experiences in her so called "life" were flashing quickly before her…

"_Hello, Roxas."_

"_So, we can be together again…"_

"_That's right, isn't it Riku?"_

"_I took apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart…"_

She paused her thoughts, just as she got to deleting her from Sora and Riku's memories. She laughed to herself, and shook her head.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Kairi…!"

"I know something is wrong, Namine. What is it?" Kairi closed up into her best friends face.

"Kairi, it's fine really!" Namine nodded, trying to calm her friend down. In such a tight space, they didn't want to get any more stressed out. After Kairi believed Namine, and finally calmed down, she sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes, waiting for the ship to come to a complete stop.

**Twenty Minutes Later….**

"Namine… wake up!" Kairi shook her drowsy best friend back and forth. Everyone else was loaded off, waiting for them in front of the station.

"Huh…? What?" Namine murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"We're in Twilight Town, dummy! Get up!"

"Huh? What!! No way!!" Namine exclaimed jumping up, straightening out her clothes, preparing for the reunion.

"OW!" She cried, bumping her head on the roof of the Gummy Ship.

"Namine, are you okay?" Chip asked. Namine looked at her tiny chipmunk friend, and nodded. He saluted her, and returned back to his station, beside his brother Dale. Namine smiled at their brotherhood, and walked out of the Small, Cramped space she sat inside. Outside, she saw her friends Kairi, Sora, and Riku surrounding something on the steps of the station. Then, she saw Olette step out from behind Sora, wave to her. Everyone turned around, and either waved or beckoned her over. She smiled, and ran over to them. There, she saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But where was **he**? She said only one word then.

"Hi!" Namine said, and smiled. Everyone laughed. After talking for a few minutes, she heard loud footsteps running towards them, getting closer and closer. Namine turned around, and she saw him. He was wearing his usual black and white colours, his necklace tinkling as he ran. A wide grin spread across Namine's face

"Hello, **Roxas**."


	2. Oops!

**Roxas POV**

I saw a huge crowd of people standing in front of the station, waving at me. Then I saw **her**. The usual pale blonde hair was glinting in the sunset, her cerulean blue eyes shining as she was looking at me. She was moving her lips, saying something delicate. I didn't know what, though. I stopped in front of everybody, panting from the running.

"Roxas, there you are!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette smiled, rushing to my side. She started acting really weird around me and the gang ever since I explained what good friends we were two years ago. Namine walked up to me, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Hello there, Roxas!" She smiled. I felt my face turn warm. I smiled at her, and got up. "Hey **Namine**!"

**End of POV**

Everyone was talking, enjoying themselves, except for Riku. He glared daggers at Roxas because Namine touched him. Fire was glowing in his eyes, but they disappeared when Namine looked at him, and smiled. Then she turned back to talk to Olette and Kairi.

**Riku POV**

That bastard Roxas… Hogs the good girls for himself… Why I oughta… No! No, it's not his fault. It's just that Namine likes him more. If she likes him, then I should too.

**End of POV**

As Riku walked up to Roxas, he took a deep breath, and put on a large smile.

"Hi Roxas!"

"Oh, Hi Riku!"

"Umm… So… What do you think about Namine?"

Roxas turned red. "Well... She's a very good friend." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. Riku breathed out loudly. "Hmm, really? Then I have a good chance with her, don't I?" He smirked, teasing Roxas. A surprised look spread across Roxas' face. "Well… Uh… Ah… Sure, if you really want her…" He blushed. Now, Namine heard Roxas say this. She turned, and her smile changed into a straight look. Roxas saw Namine stare at him, and he faked a smile, his glinting white teeth showing, doubtful eyes being paired with them. Namine laughed, as he assured her nothing serious was going on, and turned away again. This time, Roxas glared at Riku. "What business do you have with Namine?" he asked. Riku snorted at the remark. "Why, you jealous?" he crossed his arms, staring at Roxas, who's face was raspberry pink. "I… uh… I'm just really protective!" He fought back. Riku snorted, and walked away.

"Grr…"

"What's up, Roxas?" A voice popped up behind him.

"Ah!" Roxas jumped, surprised by the intrusion.

"Are you alright? You don't look okay…" Namine said, feeling Roxas' forehead.

"I… I'm okay." Roxas said, brushing away Namine's hand. She was surprised.

"Umm, Namine… I want to show you something. Do you have time?" Roxas asked her, still holding her wrist. Namine, still stricken with shock, shook her head and smiled.

"Sure!" She replied. A grin spread across Roxas' face.

"Okay, let's go!"

But before the twosome could leave to Roxas' secret destination, Kairi stopped them.

"Hey, you guys! Where are you going so suddenly?" She asked.

Namine stopped, and turned around slowly. Everybody started to stare, and Riku glared daggers at Roxas. "Oh, well… Roxas wanted to show me something!" She fluffed her hair.

"Yeah, I can send her back to Destiny Islands if we're late! Don't wait up, okay? I don't want to waste your time…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm…" Kairi said suspiciously. But she trusted Namine, and nodded. "Okay, we'll see you guys later!" She smiled, waving. Riku was shocked. "Buh, what... Ah!!" He mumbled. Namine turned to him. "Are you alright, Riku-kun?" She asked. Roxas stopped, and turned too. Riku blushed at the care of Namine. "It's, uh… nothing!" He smiled, waving. "You t-… two have f…fun, okay?" He said, and ran after the Gang. After he was out of site, Namine looked at Roxas with a worried face.

"Riku is acting really weird around me these days…" She frowned.

"I'm really worried about him… He never acted this way before…"

Roxas' expression was surprised. "Well, Namine… I think what I'm going to show you might cheer you up a little!" He grinned.

A smile spread across Namine's face, and she nodded in agreement. So Roxas took her hand, and dragged her all the way down town, back to the hole in the wall, leading to the woods. Namine sighed at the sight.

"Roxas… this is the place that you followed me to, right?" She smiled, her eyes shining with joy. Roxas smiled, and nodded.

"But that's not what I wanted to show you!" His smile became wider, and he dragged her inside the dark place.

"Roxas, I never liked it here…" she mumbled, clinging to his arm. The dark forest let no light inside the small clearing. Roxas' face turned scarlet.

"It's… Okay, Namine! I'm here with you." He smiled at her, looking to his side. She looked back, and grinned.

"Thanks, Roxas. I'm really glad you're here…"

"Uh, it's no problem!"

"Why are you red?"

"Ah, I'm not!"

"You're redder now!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ye- AAAH!!" Roxas screamed as he fell down a deep hole, Namine following with a loud shriek.

"Namine… are you okay?" Roxas asked. There was no response.

"Namine?" he asked aloud again. Still no response. Then, he heard a giggle. Soon, it turned into a muffled laugh! Suddenly, he felt a poke come from behind his back.

"Yaah!" he shrieked. Namine burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!!" She called out. "Oh, Roxas! You're such a klutz!!" She laughed. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Her bright face was always a sight to see. Without thinking, he placed his hand on her cheek. Her laughing stopped, and was replaced with a strawberry-colored face.

"Umm…" She looked down, blushing. "Roxas…"

"Ah!" Roxas blushed, pulling his hand away from her cheek.

"S – Sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay…!"

There was silence for a long time after he apologized. Then, Roxas was tired of it. The hole was damp, there was no light, and he was sweating! Worst of all, Namine wasn't talking to him! So he got up, dug his hand into the ground, and started to climb.


End file.
